Wigglytuff's Guild
Wigglytuff's Guild (Japanese: プクリンのギルド Pukurin Guild) is a first-class Guild where Exploration Teams train to become first-rate. It is also where the player and partner start their adventure as an Exploration Team in as well as . is the leader of the guild, or simply called the Guildmaster. This is also where Croagunk's Swap Shop and Chimecho Assembly are located. After the player finishes the game, the player and the partner are given the opportunity to graduate from the Guild. Even after that, the player is still tied to the guild in some ways. The guild is northeast of Treasure Town. The Guild Entrance The head of a on a tent-like object is the entrance to the Guild. A grate is right in front of the entrance. Visitors or Guild members have to step on the grate to let the sentry (usually ) evaluate the visitor's footprint and identify them. Then verifies whether they are wanted Pokémon then opens the door if they aren't outlaws. Entering the Guild brings the visitor into an entrance hall. In this small room there is a board featuring the guild's extended motto, counting from one to ten, and also the ladder descending into the first sublevel. According to Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal, sleeps on the top rung in front of the door at night to prevent the guild members from leaving. Sublevel 1 This is where Chimecho Assembly, the Outlaw Notice Board and the Job Bulletin Board are located. Many Exploration Teams gather here to take jobs from the two boards. A signboard that has questions regarding Exploration all over it is near the Job Bulletin Board. Sublevel 2 This is the larger of the two sublevels. It is where the Croagunk Swap Shop, entrance to the Sentry Post, chamber, Crew Rooms and the Mess Hall are located. The Croagunk Swap Shop is run by . Here, Pokémon can trade various rare items received from treasure boxes for other items. Each morning, the guild members all do their morning cheers in the central area and listen to any announcements has to make. Chatot can usually be found outside the Guildmaster's chamber. Crew Rooms There are three crew rooms, the north one belongs to and , the East one to the Player and his/her partner and the south one to , and , (as seen in Bidoof's Wish and mentioned in Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal). According to the said journal, often comes to his crew room to sleep. After the gets from Mt. Travail, Azurill is found having a nightmare in their ex-crew room until the player and the partner encounter in Spacial Rift. Mess Hall This is where meals (prepared by ) are taken after the day has ended. Notable members Guildmaster Wigglytuff Wigglytuff is the Guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild and also a former member of the legendary Master Rank rescue team Team Charm. He acts very easy going and somewhat naive but has an explosive temper, which the entire Guild knows and fears. He also sleeps with his eyes wide open. Despite his childish behavior, Wigglytuff is an accomplished explorer and helps the team discover the mystery behind the Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land, he is also extremely powerful. Wigglytuff has an obsession with , and is known if he doesn't have one, something everyone in the Guild fears, in particular. Chatot Chatot is 's second-in-command, and his best friend. He is the head of intelligence of the Guild and so lays clever tactics during difficult Explorations. Chatot assigns explorations to the guild members, and is in charge when Wigglytuff isn't at the Guild. Although he means well, he can be somewhat hotheaded and has a short temper. His personality is also somewhat erratic, but to a lesser extent than Wigglytuff. Although he doesn't show it, and as shown in Bidoof's Wish, frantically denies it, he cares deeply for the Guild Members. Policies Morning cheers In the morning, members of the guild shout a cheer before doing their work. The full version, however, is only heard once. After the first time, only the last line "...THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" is heard. The full version follows: A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES! Ten Rules for Exploration Teams In the guild's entrance hall, there is a board featuring the guild's rules for the Exploration teams. These are the rules written on the board: Training Apprentices have to do jobs from the two boards. The Guild takes a 90 percent share from any money that is given as a reward. If apprentices excel at their jobs, they are given more difficult assignments. If they are lagging behind, however, they are tasked with simpler errands. Some apprentices do chores inside the Guild like preparing dinner and updating the boards. When the player and partner first sign up at the Guild, heavily hints that the training at the Guild is brutal and quite difficult, which often deters new apprentices from appearing. When a Guild Member is deemed "superexpectional" by the , they may graduate if they can pass the Graduation Test in the Luminous Spring. If they succeed, they may formally leave the Guild, though they will still be associated with it. If they fail the test, then they must continue their training in order to receive a second chance. Expeditions Every so often, Wigglytuff's Guild embarks on an expedition to faraway lands. As revealed by the villagers of Treasure Town, usually the Guild returns triumphant with lots of treasure. The player and partner will join the Guild on one expedition during the game's storyline, attempting to find Fogbound Lake, which will take them through Craggy Coast, Mt. Horn, Foggy Forest, and Steam Cave. At the end, the entire Guild will encounter , learning about the Time Gears, and they vow to keep the location of Fogbound Lake a secret from the world, causing everyone else to believe the Guild failed upon return as the Guild members revealed nothing. The selection process for the expedition is presumably akin to or alerting the Guild to the possibility of an expedition, and everyone is urged to work hard and be noticed the next few days so they may be chosen for the expedition. In the anime Wigglytuff's Guild first appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, where and visited the Guildmaster Wigglytuff to ask permission to form an Exploration Team. Their request was accepted, thus allowing them to join the Guild as Team Poképals. Their first mission was to go the Labyrinth Cave and get a Gabite Scale that would heal 's sick sister. Accompanied by Sunflora, Chimchar and Piplup successfully completed their mission and returned to the Guild. Wigglytuff's Guild reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, where the Guild members watched as a dark cloud approached, soon covering the entire area and freezing time. The Guild members joined hands, having faith in Team Poképals to stop the chaos. In the manga In the Pocket Monsters DP manga and his Pokémon Visit Wigglytuff's Guild in Big Strategy for the Treasure Gate!! of . In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Wigglytuff's Guild first appeared in BET1 of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Wigglytuffs lav |fr=Guilde de Grodoudou |de=Knuddeluff-Gilde |it=Gilda di Wigglytuff |ko=푸쿠린 길드 Pukurin Guild |es=Pokégremio de exploradores |sv=Wigglytuffs storstuga }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 locations Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky locations Category:Organizations Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Knuddeluff-Gilde es:Pokégremio de exploradores fr:Guilde de Grodoudou it:Gilda di Wigglytuff ja:プクリンのギルド zh:胖可丁公会